MR Lester -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Dan is late to school, as usual, when he runs into his Drama teacher Mr Lester. so freaking fluffy, please read and review


Dan walked into school, he was late. again. He wasn't even sure he wanted to go to class. His Biology teacher was such a bitch. There was one good thing about today though. He had Drama with his favourite teacher. Mr Lester. Mr Lester had dark hair and piercing blue eyes. Dan had developed a crush on his teacher the moment he had first seen him. He sighed softly as he looked up from the ground. Then he saw him. Mr Lester was walking towards him slowly. Dan immediately blushed as they made eye contact. He knew he had to say something now. "Hey Mr Lester" he said trying to sound cool then mentally kicking himself from sounding like such an idiot.

"Hey, Dan." Mr. Lester replied brightly, "A little late for class, are you not?"

Dan smiled softly, attempting to hide his blush "I, um, slept in, yeah" he replied. he hadn't lied. he just had just left out the part about how he planned to wonder the halls until it was time for Mr Lester's class.

"What are you missing, anyway?" Phil asked, leaning against the wall and completely forgetting that he should be shouting at Dan for missing class.

"just Biology" he answered "I don't mind, I don't wanna go to that class anyway" he mumbled, adverted his eyes as he nervously figited.

"Just Biology." Phil repeated, chuckling slightly, "If you're that desperate to miss it, do you want to hide in my classroom? I don't have a class for the next period or so, that's why I'm not... there." He smiled.

Dan grinned as he looked up again and locked eyes with Mr Lester "really?" he asked, still smiling "thank you" he beamed.

"No problem!" Phil replied happily, "Just, uh, don't tell anyone? I've only worked here for a few months, being fired for hiding a student would suck."

"Of course I won't, our little secret" he paused for as moment, flashing a small smile at Mr Lester "right?" he asked, taking a small step in the direction of the classroom.

"C'mon them, before anyone sees." Phil stage-whispered, grinning and placing a hand on Dan's shoulder, leading him quickly to his classroom.

Dan blushed slightly as he felt his teachers hand on his back but quickly nodded and allowed himself to be lead into the classroom. he smiled to himself as he let his imagination take over his thoughts, becoming completely oblivious to everything but his own thoughts.

Phil noticed Dan was distracted when he almost banged into a wall instead of walking through his classroom door. "Dan? Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

Dan flinched slightly as he narrowly dodged the wall and sort of half tripped through the door "y-yeah, sorry" he mumbled, looking down at his feet embarrassed

Phil struggled to hold back a laugh as Dan stumbled through the door. He walked in behind him and waved a hand at the empty chairs. "Sit wherever you like. We have, like, an hour."

Dan continued to look at the ground as he picked a seat closest to Mr Lester's desk. he had made himself look like an idiot again. well done.

Phil sat down at his desk and pushed some papers out of the way, placing his elbows down in their place. "So Dan, why do you dislike Biology so much you fell the need to skip it?"

Dan smirked slightly as he looked up "when did you become a counsellor Mr Lester?" he asked, still smirking.

"Since I caught one of my best students wandering around like a lost puppy in the middle of the school corridor." Phil replied. "Now answer my question! Oh, and it's Phil, when it's not professional."

Dan blushed slightly. his teacher was allowing him to call him his first name, this was so cool. "well, Phil" he said blushing even more as he said Phil's name "well, just" he sighed "That teacher is just generally such a bit- um, horrible person" he corrected himself.

"Oh... I know who you're talking about." Phil nodded solemnly. "She's such a pain in the staff lounge, always whining about her students. Don't worry, I don't blame you for wanting to skip Biology!"

Dan giggled as he let his dimples show "thank you Phil" he giggled sounding like a little school girl rather than a teenage boy.

Phil grinned, "How adorable, Dan, you have dimples!" Phil knew he shouldn't have said that, but that didn't matter.

Dan blushed deeply as he hid his face, still smiling "they're not cute" he whined, peaking at Phil throgh the cracks in his fingers.

"Oh, but they are! Absolutely the cutest!" Phil teased.

"shut uppppp" Dan grinned, hiding his face more as he blushed a deeper shade of red. this is simply why he loved his teacher so much. he acted like such a kid but it was absolutely adorable. also not to mention he was probably the most attractive guy on the planet.

"Come out from behind you hands, Dan, I know your smiling!" Phil leaned forward on his desk.

Dan kept his hands over his face, still attempting to hide his blush "no" he replied softly, gathering all his confidence to say what he wanted to say next "you'll have to make me"

"Fine," Phil huffed, before standing up and marching over to Dan's desk, "I /will/ make you." He wrapped both hands around Dan's wrists and wrestled with them until he had Dan's arms pinned to the desk.

"See, I made you." Phil whispered.

Dan's blushed only deepened as he gazed into Phil's eyes "y-yeah you did" he stuttered, keeping his eyes locked on Phil's.

Phil didn't notice he was leaning closer until him and Dan were nose to nose. "Crap, he's a student! He's five years younger than me! What am I doing?!" Phil thought.

Dan gulped slightly as he looked down to Phil's lips then back to his eyes. he took a small breath before quickly pressing his lips to Phil's, closing his eyes tightly, just waiting for the rejection he knew would come.

Phil's eyes widened when he felt Dan's lips against his, and for a moment the logical side of his brain almost convinced him to pull away, but then a second later he was kissing back and all logic was gone.

Dan smiled softly, tensing up slightly so he was closer to Phil. he then tensed up as he realized what he was doing. he pulled away, adverting his eyes quickly. Phil didn't like him back, he couldn't. he was probably just kissing him back because he felt bad for Dan. nothing else.

Phil was surprised when Dan pulled away, "What's up?" He asked, genuinely confused. He wasn't creeped out, was he?

"I'm sorry" he whispered, tears stinging his eyes "I just...I like you and I...I'm sorry"

"Hey, hey." Phil muttered softly, placing a hand on Dan's cheek, "I'm not that bad of a kisser, am I?"

Dan blinked a few times in confusion "w-what?" he asked softly.

Phil smiled, "You're making me really self-concious here. And here I was thinking I'm alright at kissing."

Dan smiled softly "no, it was perfect, you're perfect, I mean, well, you're a good kisser" he stumbled over his words a dark blush covering his face again. "but...does this mean?"

"Does this mean I want to kiss you more, ye- stop covering your bloody face!" Phil sighed.

Dan giggled softly, the serious atmosphere disappearing "maybe" he answered, moving his hand from his own face and gently running it through Phil's hair.

Phil grinned and leaned forward, kissing Dan again.

Dan kissed back softly, gently pulling Phil closer.

Phil sighed and pulled away for a second, moving around the desk so he was standing beside Dan's chair, and resumed kissing.

Dan grinned into the kiss, slowly standing up and wraping his arms around Phil's waist.

Phil smiled as he broke the kiss, gazing into Dan's eyes.

"well that was unexpected" Dan said with a small smile. "does this mean… you like me too?" he asked nervously.

Phil's smile widened as he hugged Dan tightly "yes, but" he paused for a moment "don't tell anyone"

"so it's our little secret?" Dan asked as he hugged Phil back tightly

"Our little secret"


End file.
